The forbidden fruits of love Part2:Relight My Love
by iTidas
Summary: After five years apart the two lovers must find a way to reunite and try to relight the sparks of their relationship... but with dire consequences


**The Forbidden Fruits of Love Part 2: Relight My Love**

It's been five years since I last saw Monique and still not a single day has passed without me thinking of her. I went out over these days that I have spent alone and I have found quite a large group of diverse werewolves, we have started a tribe that we all live together in harmony and peace, we fashion our own clothes out of animal pelts and furs. Many of us are expert hunters since we have lived in the wilderness for so many years now. I have trained myself in the arts of archery and the use of knives so that I can hunt and skin my own prey for the tribe. The people here do see me as their leader, but I have told them that there is no leader here, we all have our own say here. The only flaw to living here is that I am the only male without a mate of my own, there are three single females left all after my affection. I admit it, I have seen an attraction to them all, they are all very pretty women and have very nice personalities, but… My heart belongs to another.

I walk around the tribe area with homes made of hay and wood. As I walk past people they all have such large smiles on their faces, they seem so grateful that I brought them here to this new home and helped them find their love. I smile as I look at a couple in their hut and I walk into the hut "Hey Carol. Hey Dean, how's the baby" Carol looks up at me and smiles as a newly born baby lays in his small home made bed, Dean replies to me softly "She's fine, such a beautiful girl, she's just like her mother. So quiet and sweet, I can see that she'll grow up to be great." Carol blushes softly, her long golden hair barely hiding the bright red flush on her cheeks, Dean smiles as he strokes her hair gently, he has long grey hair, odd for a man at the age of twenty five, he is covered in scars and has a growing beard, down to his chest. I smile and pat him on the back, as I walk out of the hut I see people gathering their things and putting them away in their huts, since the sun is setting and tonight is the full moon. Already people begin walking into the woods, wearing as little as possible while still wearing clothes so they can walk back wearing something in the day. Before I know it, the sky is dark and I don't have much time left. I take off my large animal pelt cloak and walk into the woods, wearing a large pair of animal pelt trousers. I head into the woods and as I run, immediately I fall to the floor, screaming in pain. My bones breaking and healing in a larger more animalistic way. Finally the change takes affect and I howl at the moon loudly along with the other wolves in the forest.

I bow my head down as for some reason, something doesn't feel right, my ears perk up as I hear the sound of a wolf cry in pain. I run to it as quickly as I can, seeing a small blonde furred wolf lying with a silver arrow in her stomach, immediately I realise that it's Carol. My head shifts side to side and Dean runs to me, seeing Carol dead on the floor, he cries softly and howls loud. I look at Dean and I nod as I look around for where the arrow would have come from. I begin running in the direction that I believe the arrow would have come from, then immediately a large net drops on top of me. I roll on the floor and I get stuck in this net, noticing that this is a seasoned hunter and that I probably don't have much of a life left right now. I try to break out of the net but I realise that it's lined with silver, weakening me. Before I know it, bright lights are shined onto me, so bright that they annihilate the power of the moon, causing me to turn back into my human state. I hold my hand to my eyes because the light is burning them "Who the hell are you?" I hear footsteps around me "Who's there!" I move my hand away from my eyes when they adjust to the light, a very curved, slender female shape. I gulp when I see it and a familiar yet gentle voice speaks "So I finally got you. After years and years of searching I finally have you" My eyes widen as soon as she speaks and I reply in a quiet terrified tone "M… Monique?" She kicks me in the face and I fall back in the net "You… You piece of shit, you left me there, you left me to the hands of the other vampires… I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" My cheeks run red as she said this and I reply very quiet and pathetic "I did… I do, I've never even looked at other women since you… I thought you hated me." Monique looked at me with dead eyes as she pulled out a knife, she cut through the net and let me out "Go back to your tribe, and don't you dare let me catch you again" I breath extremely heavily as I begin walking away. Right then I feel a sharp pain in my left calve, I fall to the floor in agony as the silver knife was thrown into my leg" I hit the floor and turn my head behind me, seeing the trees rustle as Monique ran through. I scream in pain as the lights are still on me, keeping the transformation from taking effect again.

I lay there screaming until the sun rose and a party of others from our tribe came to me, giving me medical attention and helping me back to my hut. I fall into a deep sleep and I awake in the afternoon. What day I can not say, I begin getting up but as I begin to stand I realise that my leg is in too much pain for me to stand. I fall back onto my bed and I see the cane made of wood from the trees by my bed. I sigh shyly and grabs the cane, walking forward, using the cane as my balance. Once I get out of my hut I see smoke everywhere, I walk forward confused and once I get to the centre of our 'Town' I see that Carol is on a bed of hay that has been lit on fire. The whole population of our land are gathered around, watching her burn. I see soft tears run down Deans face and I realise that I can not let this happen again, not because of me. After an hour of this ceremony I limp up to our town centre and I keep everyone stood around instead of going home. "Ladies and gentlemen I have something serious to say. That vampire that hunted us last night, that was my fault. I was with her five years ago and I know she'll back next month, then the month after that. She's deadly fast and an extremely skilled hunter, no matter if we make a plan or not, we'll be killed one by one" Everyone looks at me extremely confused as I speak "I request that you all leave, set up a new tribe. Make sure that it's very far away from here, as far away as you can, walk for as long as your legs will take you, because as long as I am near, she will kill you all. One by one." Everyone looks at me and nods agreeing with me because I never would tell them this sort of thing if I didn't believe that they were in danger. After an hour of tears, hugs and heart felt goodbyes, everyone was gone, all that was left were small hand made huts and the sound of wind. I walk into my hut as I put on my fur cloak, covering my body. I then put on a small hood, covering my head with a pull up face mask in the hood. I pull the mask up over my face and I walk out, grabbing a quiver of arrows and my bow and knifes. Immediately I head out of my hut and into the wilderness. I begin heading in the direction of my old hideout near the vampires castle. It takes me at least from what I can tell two days to get there, I know that I'm there once I see the tree carved with mine and Monique's initials on it. My eyes turn a slight red as I look at the tree while I try to keep the tears away. I crouch down in the dirt and I lay out all of my equipment and think to myself. _Okay, twelve arrows, a sturdy bow that can last for year. Five hunting knives and a sharp medium sized light weight blade. _I look up at the castle and I make sure that my hood and mask are in place "It's show time" I begin running very light and quick up to the castle and I pull out my bow as soon as I see a vampire standing out of the main gates. He turns to face me and before he knows it he turns to ash as soon as my arrow pierces his heart. I slide through the ash and I pick my arrow back up, readying it back in my bow.

I enter though the main doors thinking that going through here will be the best way to kill all of those bastards. "I hold my bow up and ready as I see a group of three vampires, two on the lower balconies of the large hallway and one jumping across the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Realising that I'll have no chance to take them all out with my arrows, I aim at the vampire on the left, piercing him with my arrow. I pull out a hunting knife and I throw it into the vampire to the right, sending him to dust. The vampire on the chandeliers jumps down and grabs me, I throw her over my shoulder and onto the floor and then I pull out my largest knife, I press it against her skull but before I push it through I begin to speak "Where is Monique!" She spits at me and I push down on the knife, her body that was keeping me up turns to ash and my knees hit the floor. I get up and I begin walking through the large corridor with pure anger in my eyes, I walk up the door that I first found Monique at and I kick it down shouting at the top of my lungs "MONIQUE!" I storm through each room in there with no signs of a person at all. I walk out and back into the large hallway and I see a hallway leading off from this one with extremely large doors looking like it was going to lead to some large hall. Without hesitation I walk to the doors and open them violently and right away I see a large gathering of vampires with Monique and her father at the front. I hold out my readied bow with an arrow in and I knew right away that I would die here if I made the wrong move, since there's more than a hundred vampires in this room I hold my bow pointed at Monique's father and scream once again "MONIQUE!" The entire crowd of vampires turn to look at me with an arrow pointed at their leader and he claps sarcastically at me "Well well well, the little doggy has come back, what's it been, five years now" I look at him in disgust and I don't even give him a reply, I just hold my aim right for his forehead. I can see Monique looking at me without any emotion in her eyes, all that's there now is a cold dead gaze, the anger inside me wells up until it comes out in a burst "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" My words calm slightly as I keep speaking "She was and still is the love of my life, and you just brainwashed her. You promised you'd never hurt her as long as I stayed away. But you've broken that promise haven't you, you killed what love was left in her heart didn't you!" He grins at me and holds out his arms as he stands "Oh no, not just her heart, I hurt her physically because she deserved it." I see the bruises across her face and I hold my bow tighter as I ready myself to shoot "You can't attack me, because once you do, any form of alliance that the vampires and werewolves had will be gone and all of your doggy friends will be systematically hunted and killed. I start laughing as I grin and reply "Do you know the difference between me and you, beside the obvious..?" He looks at me confused and I say again "Because if I need their help with anything they always will because they are to me something that you'll never have… THEY ARE FRIENDS!" I let go of the string of my bow and my arrow flies forward to the kind, I let go of my bow and run almost at the speed of the arrow and before I know it, I am nearly right in front of Monique and the arrow flies right into the kings face, I grab onto Monique and I jump while holding onto her, sending us out of the window behind her. We fall down a very high cliff and we land on the ground, luckily my highly strong bones could stick the landing and I run, only able to hear from the castle a chant from the entire army "War. War. War. War. WAAAAAARR!" As I run while holding onto Monique I hear her whisper softly "Thank you" Her eyes close and she falls asleep in my arms but I don't stop running because I know once I stop, we'll be dead."

**End Of Part 2**


End file.
